Truth or Dare
by Lorna Badeau
Summary: Its truth or dare in the Room of Requirement.Secrets that no one wants revealed, and the famed Veritaserum, so nobody lies. I'm continuing it for those who liked it. Chapter three coming up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Marauder's Era story that I wrote with a couple friends over e-mail, and I decided to expand on it a bit more, and make it sound more like a story. It may be a One-shot. I'll decide when I get to the bottom. Enjoy.** )

Truth or Dare…

Chapter one

Lily shrugged at the invitation she had gotten. Truth or Dare…Come join us in the Room of Requirement. Was all it had said. For some reason she knew it wasn't a scam, seeing that Sevvy had also gotten the invitation. She decided that she would go anyways, and ask Sevvy to walk with her.

-------

Severus looked at the invitation quizzically. He decided to go, seeing as he had already finished all of this weeks homework, and would have nothing to do. 'Why not', he thought. He flipped the card over again, yet it still didn't say who sent it.

--------

"Hey, Sevvy." Lily yelled across the empty corridor, flapping the invite wildly, "I got one too!" she ran up to him. "You..er..wouldn't mind walking with me there? I don't want it to be some weirdo's scam." She said, looking around. Severus nodded. "Fair enough."

They walked to the landing where the Room of Requirement, walked back and forth three times, thinking "Truth or Dare…" And soon enough, the door appeared. Lily, giving Severus one last look, opened it and walked in. She popped her head back out and sighed. "Sevvy, come in…it's beautiful."

----

Severus walked in, immediately regretting coming at all. 'Sirius and James were here? God, could this get any worse?" he thought.

James stood up, talking to the gathered people, sitting on cushions and lavish couches. "Welcome," he said, spreading his arms out, with a smirk on his face, "To Truth or Dare". And sat down.

------

"I'll go first then" James said as every one had drunk the Veritaserum potion. He looked around in mock wonder, "Who should I pick…Evans. Truth, or dare?"

------

Lily sighed. "Dare, James." She waited to see what he would say.

"I dare you to kiss…Sirius." James mentally whacked himself. He was supposed to say himself... Sirius looked up from a couch he was draped across. He raised an eyebrow to James, and shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes, though shocked, she was sure he was going to say himself. 'Sirius is okay too...' she thought.

-----

Sirius slung his arm around Lily's waist, as their lips met, but then parted as Lily pulled back.

"Yeah, I'm never doing _that_ again." She said glaring at James. Her face turned cheery again. "Alright...I choose you Sevvy." She said, smiling slightly. "Truth, or dare."

"Definitely truth." He said, almost already knowing the question.

"Ok. Who do you think is the most attractive girl in this room?" she said with a smile. She had been trying to figure out who Severus had liked for a long time.

-----

Severus sighed. "I think...you are Lily." Lily went quiet, blushing a pretty shade of pink. There was a pause in the room 'till James spoke up, a bit too loudly.

"OK...Snivellus. It's your turn." Severus gave a glare to James. He looked around, his eyes lighting on a quiet, but pretty girl.

"Adis. Truth or dare?" he asked, frightening the girl a bit, with his suddenness.

"Uh...Truth," She said, putting a braver face on. Severus smiled.

"Give me 3 reasons why you like Sirius."

"I er..._what?_" she said, disbelief written on her face. "_Fine._ He's an ass, he's really funny...and well he's Sirius..." she said, looking down the whole time. Adis looked up suddenly, her eyes blazing.

"Lily, truth, or dare?"

"Dare" Lily could not believe herself, she was being more daring than she was used to.

"I dare you to kiss Lucius." Lily blanched.

"You can't be serious..."

"HER? And ME? Adis, you must be the stupidest Ravenclaw." Lucius almost bellowed. He shrugged; it would only be a few seconds anyways...

-----

Lily was backed up against the wall tensing herself so she wouldn't have to feel it too much. Lucius grimaced visibly.

"I'm gonna have to Avada Kedavra myself after this." Lucius said to Lily quietly.

"I'm gonna have to Avada Kedavra YOU" She said back. Lucius smiled. "Not if I can help it." Lily just rolled her eyes. "Ok, just count to three and then it's over." "Deal"

-------

Their lips met, and Lily counted to three, but she couldn't part herself away. Thoughts started to rush through her head. _He's a really good kisser. Let go, this is wrong. He has such soft lips. God, this is horrible..._but she held on, putting her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer.

Lucius had similar thoughts go through his head. _She's a mudblood. She's so pretty. But she's a mudblood..._and yet, he felt himself putting his hands on her waist, as she put her arms around his neck. They kissed more fervently, ignoring the deafening silence in the room.

Lily took one hand off of Lucius's neck and groped around, looking for somewhere they could sit, her hand found a couch, and she grabbed one of Lucius's hands and patted the couch with it. He pulled back his head for a moment, and nodded slightly, and they fell onto the couch.

------

James watched in disgusted awe. This was totally against both Lily's and definitely Malfoy's morals. Just the sight of Lily kissing _Sirius, his best pal, _was bad enough...but, come on, this is Malfoy, hater of mudbloods, and Lily, hater of Malfoy. He gripped his wand now, ready for someone to yell "April Fools", but of course, no one did. He looked over at Severus, who was looking back at him in horror. James made the notion of getting up, but Severus shook his head. "Let them be" he mouthed.

------

Lily was really enjoying this, even though she knew it was, terribly, horribly wrong. She felt Lucius kiss her bottom lip, asking for entry. She parted her lips, though still kissing him. She reached for Lucius's belt buckle, and he seemed to get the hint as he reached for her button down shirt.

------

Severus gasped, holding his wand out of instinct. Her kiss with Black killed him, and this, this, brought him back and killed him again, though much, much worse.

------

Severus's gasp seemed to bring Lily and Lucius back to reality. They practically jumped off each other and the couch, and started frantically buttoning up where it was the other had unbuttoned. Their faces were flushed from their activity, and on top of that were burning with embarrassment. Lily pushed her way through the crowd, looking a mess with her hair all out of place and her buttons buttoned on the wrong holes. "Excuse me for a moment" and practically ran out the door. James got up, and decided to follow her.

------

He saw her a ways by the door, sitting with her face buried in her hands. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Wow." Was all he said, not to break the silence, but to get it out of his system. Lily looked up, her eyes rimmed with red. "Yeah...wow sums it up pretty well." She said back.

James looked back at her. "I'm not trying to bug you or anything, but um...since you can't lie...did you like it?" he asked, all jokes were gone from his face.

"Oh, James...I did, I really did. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't...I knew it was so horribly wrong." She said, as she buried her head into her shoulder. James just patted her shoulder consolingly.

------

Lucius went back to his seat, fiddling with his thumbs, and then remembering that it was his turn. He didn't make eye contact as he turned to Severus, and ignoring sniggers from others, said with a raspy voice, "Snape truth or dare." Severus looked at him with blazing eyes. "Dare" he said. Lucius couldn't think of too much right then, so he said, "I dare you to go around being all chummy with Potter tomorrow." Severus looked up, this was hardly that bad. "Alright then...my turn, Black, truth or dare?"

------

Sirius turned to Snape with an almost bored look, but that was how he always looked. "Dare, Snivellus, give me your worst." Severus turned with an apologetic look at Lucius and said, "Black, I dare you to tell everyone that Lucius here made out with Lily." Sirius's eyes widened, this was not a dare, this was like a dream come true.

"Certainly," he said with a smirk to Malfoy. Lucius had turned deathly pale.

------

Back outside, James and Lily got up, but were silent. She turned to him and hugged him, for quite a while, then let go, and taking his hand, whispered, "I'm ready to go back in." James just nodded. He opened the door and walked her inside, letting her sit next to him. James glared at Lucius, but Lucius was still looking at the ground. James shrugged, and looked towards Sirius, judging that it was he who was next, from all the faces looking eagerly at him. Sirius raised an eyebrow, his lazy gaze looking around slowly, drawing out his turn with an amused smirk on his face. He turned to James, his smile widening. James smiled back, knowing that Sirius was going to be a jackass, but laughed before Sirius said anything.

------

"James, good friend, you know me too well, Truth or dare."

-------

End

**Well this is just a one shot I guess. Oh well, I hoped you liked it. Read and Review...**


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note.**

**---------------------**

_Hey guy's! For those of you who read my last story and liked it or were squicked by it, I'm writing a new chapter. I decided that I would continue this story for those of you who liked it, but I don't know for how many chapters. Anyways, if any of you, readers past or new, have any suggestions for what could be any possible new Truth or Dare's, just message me or something, or comment. Whatever. I like feed back or info, and you can even tell me how you would like it to turn out. And please, I'll take anything, just NOT flames, those make me feel bad and like crap. But you can be as mean as you want in your constructive criticisms and what not. Thanks!_

**Lorna.**


End file.
